undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Payne
Anthony Payne is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) where he is a former United States, Hardcore & 2 Time Tag Team Champion and the current Intercontinental Champion. XWP (2016-Present) Season 1: United States Champion & Raw Brand Anthony Payne would make his XWP Debut as a part of Roacher's team against Francaios, Connor & Jake Navor. He would eliminate Connor but would be eliminated himself by Jake Navor. The next night, he would beat Joshie P to earn a spot in the US Title Match at Royal Rumble. At Royal Rumble, he would beat Silvio & Demon Extreme to become the inaugural champion. On the Raw after Royal Rumble, he would defend the Title against Jackson Montgomery before being confronted by Alieus. At Danger Zone, he would lose the United States Championship to Alieus. He would also fail in his chance to regain the title. Later in the night he would attack Jacob Cass out of frustration. At WrestleMania, Anthony would defeat Jacob Cass. Season 2: Move to Smackdown; Tag Team & Hardcore Champion On the Raw after Mania, Payne would be drafted to Smackdown. Payne would defeat Jackson Montgomery to earn a spot in the Vacant Intercontinental Title Match. At Betrayal, Payne would lose in his attempt to win the IC Title. At Mayhem, he would team with old rival Jacob Cass to beat X Bullet Club's Reggie Killer & Kenny Taylor. At Summerslam, Anthony would compete in the Hardcore Rumble match but would be eliminated by frenemy Jacob Cass. At Psychopath, Anthony Payne would defeat Joshie P & Jacob Cass to win the XWP Hardcore Championship. Payne would stare off with Cass afterwards announcing they would face off at Survivor Series for the Hardcore Title. At Survivor Series, Payne would retain his Title against Cass. The two would handshake afterwards. At Destruction, Anthony Payne would lose his Hardcore Title to Reggie Killer after heavy interference from X Bullet Club. At Unforgiven, Payne would team with Jacob Cass to defeat X Bullet Club. After which they would be attacked by The Silver Brothers. They would return the favor later on which would lead to a Tag Title Match at WrestleMania 2 which Anthony Payne & Jacob Cass would win, officially becoming a Team in the process. Season 3: Heel Turn; Feud with SWED & 2x Tag Team Champion Soon after WrestleMania 2, it was announced that Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne's first Title defense would take place at Betrayal against former Champions The Silver Brothers. At Betrayal, Payne & Cass would retain the Titles against The Silvers only to be attacked by The Silvers afterwards.At Outlaw, Cass & Payne would successfully defend their Tag Titles against Gore & Perkins but they would be attacked by The Silver Brothers after the match and their Titles would be stolen by the Silvers. At Broken Bonds, Cass & Payne would retain their Titles against The Silver Brothers one final time to end the feud. At Pick Your Poison, Cass & Payne would lose the Tag Titles to SWED. They would shows signs of a heel turn by refusing to shake SWED's hands afterwards. At Money in the Bank, after losing to SWED again, Cass & Payne would attack SWED officially turning heel. At Summerslam, Cass & Payne would defeat SWED to become the first ever 2x XWP Tag Team Champions. At Psychopath, Payne would compete in his first CPV main event teaming with Jacob Cass to defeat SWED to retain the Tag Team Championship. They would be attacked by Rebellion after the match. At Nightmares, Payne & Cass would lose the Tag Titles to Rebellion. After the match, Payne & Cass would argue for a little bit before stopping and saying they will win back the Titles at Survivor Series. At Survivor Series, Payne & Cass would lose again and the two would fight after the match. At Take It Or Leave It, they were supposed to have a match but a brawl before cancelled the match. At Royal Rumble, Payne entered the Rumble but was attacked by Cass before he could get to the ring but Payne returned later and eliminated Cass and himself in the process. At St. Valentines Day Massacre, Payne & Cass would brawl again leading to a Last Man Standing match at WrestleMania which Payne would win. Season 4: Intercontinental Champion At Backlash S04, Payne would get his first World Title match in XWP against Adam Alexsander but was unsuccessful. However, XWP Intercontinental Champion would announce later in the night that he would face Anthony for the IC Title at Betrayal. And at Betrayal, Payne would defeat Brett Storm to become the new XWP Intercontinental Champion and become the second man in history to hold both the Intercontinental & United States Titles after Alieus. At Broken Bonds, Anthony Payne will defend the Title against Jake Navor who became Number One Contender earlier in the night at Betrayal. Championships & Accomplishments XWP: * XWP Intercontinental Championship - 1x (Current) * XWP United States Championship - 1x (Inaugural) * XWP Hardcore Championship - 1x * XWP Tag Team Championship - 2x with Jacob Cass * Slammy Awards - 3 Times ** Tag Team of the Year (2018) - with Jacob Cass ** Breakout Star of the Year (2019) ** All-Star Tournament Breakout Star (2019) EEW: * EEW Intercontinental Championship - 1x (Final) CAW Wrestling Observer: * 5 Star Match (2018) - XWP Psychopath S03: Anthony Payne & Jacob Cass © vs SWED (Francaios & Roacher) * 5 Star Match (2019) - All-Star Tournament Finals Day 2: Anthony Payne vs Shawn © Category:CAW